The Dreams in White
by MemoriesFromTheFuture
Summary: The lives of the Liars two years after the show's finale.


The dreams in white

Emily/Ali

Like it begun to be a tradition in the past three years, that morning was followed by the babies cry and

giggle too. But for Alison and Emily these were ones of the most beautiful sounds in their life.

"Good morning", said Emily and kissed softly Ali. "How did you sleep?"

"With you by my side beautiful !", answered Ali and kissed Emily's left hand. On it was shining a

beautiful n wedding ring besides the engagement one.

Emily and Ali got married a year ago on a small ceremony made only for their closest friends.

"It's time to feed our girls!", said Emily. "Can you imagine that they'll turn 3 next month?"

Ali sat in front of the mirror and took the photo from Aria's wedding. On her, Emily and she were

holding their baby twins surrounded by Spencer, Hanna and the bride Aria. She held her breath and a

little tear appeared in the angle of her eye.

"Hun, what's wrong?'', Emily got up and came closer to Ali.

"Nothing. Just... When I was young, I thought that I've had all. I thought that being a manipulative bitch

was okay. **But I was wrong. This, with you,** this is right. And your love helped me to be a better person.

Not only to them", Ali touched the frame with the photo of the girls. "But to you. To myself! Your love

taught me how to be better mom for our little girls. And I'll never stop thanking God for sending me

you!"

Emily hugged her. "I love you. And that will never change!"

"I love you too! More than you can imagine!", whispered Ali and slowly kissed Emily. "Shall we to see

our girls?",she smiled.

"Of course!", Emily replied. "And, after that, we've to prepare." They kissed and went to room where

their daughters were waiting for them.

Aria

First thing that Aria always do in the morning was touching Ezra's hair. She loved their little ritual. But,

when she tried to do that this morning, she touched only a pillow. Ezra wasn't there. At the first, Aria

wanted to panic. What if someone kidnapped him again? And, then, she heard her husband's voice

down the hall. He was in the baby room, holding their one-year-old daughter, Jennifer and talking her a

story.

Aria remembered the first time she and Ezra saw this princess in a home orphange

She was only 3 months back then and, yet, the most adorable smile in the universe. In that moment they both

knew that Jennifer was meant to be their daughter. The papirollogy for the adoption went very fast

and Aria and Ezra soon welcomed the youngest Fitz in their family.

Aria stood at the doorstep and smiled. And then she payed attention on Ezra's words. "You know, Jen,

your mom is the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. Yes, she is.",on Ezra's words, Jen just

smiled with that irresistible smile. "I see that you're approving my words!", said Ezra and then noticed

Aria.

"Hi!", he said, "How long are you standing there?", asked.

"Hello! Well, long enough to hear you talking about me!", Aria answered. "Why didn't you wake me up?

"I didn't want to. You were sleeping so sweet. Besides, you were taking care about Jen all the day

yesterday while I was writing the book!", Ezra came to Aria still holding Jennifer in his hand and kissed

her on what their daughter giggled which made them laugh.

"Ezra, you still, didn't tell me what is this book about?"

"I've already told you. It's a surprise... Correction, was a surprise til the last night when I finished it. And

here it is", Ezra gave Aria a notebook.

Aria red quickly first few lines and her eyes filled with the tears. "My God! Ezra, this is a book about us?"

"Yeah! Well,I couldn't write everything from the begin but hope that you're gonna like it!"

"I already love it!", said Aria and kissed Ezra which was followed by another Jennifer's giggling.

Hanna

After Jack was born Hanna and Caleb didn't sleep well any single night. But that was okay because

having a son like him was a real blessing. And, now even more, when another baby was on the way.

Caleb was carrying about Hanna like she was the biggest treasure which, for him, she was.

"What do you think, will Lucas come?", asked Hanna.

"Hate to talk about him and you know it very well! Especially not when I'm having a breakfast, it makes

me sick!", replied Caleb.

"Hey, I'm the pregnant here so, if anyone has right to call on sick, that's me!, said Hanna. "Besides, why

are you so angry on Lucas? You seem so jealous! Oh, my God! You are jealous!"

"Yes. Yes, I am! What can I do when he always looks at you the way..."

"Caleb, you weren't jealous on Lucas before. What's wrong now?"

"I don't know. I might change. The paternity has changed me."

"Well, for your information, Lucas is in a serious relationship!", said Hanna. "And if you've seen his

newest photo on Instagram, you'd knew that.", Hanna took her cell and showed him Lucas Instagram

profle on which was the photo of him and Jenna in London. Above the photo was written:"Happily

engaged."

"Oh, okay. Now I understand. I'm sorry, Hanna. "

"That's okay. You know, some husbands are nervous like their wives when they're about to get a baby...

At least, Spencer told me that!"

"Speaking of which, don't you think that it's pretty quiet!",asked Caleb.

"You're right!"

They rushed into they room where they left Jack to play with the gummy ball and stood at the door.

Caleb tried to hide the smile on his face after he saw his son playing with the laptop.

"Like father , like son.", Hanna said and shook with her head.

Spencer

Today was the most important day in Spencer's life. It was her wedding.

She went under the shower and mantle herself by a cotton towel. She remembered her trip to Paris

with Toby. They went visited entire center of Paris and in the evening Toby and her went on a dinner

in the restaurant. In the begin, she didn't figure out anything different. They were eating and drinking.

Suddenly, the music came closer, the violin was playing some romantic melody. Next thing she knows,

Toby is on one knee, holding in his hand a little box and asking her"Voulez-vous me marier?"

In the second, Spencer got confused. Toby just propose to her.

She cleared her throat and with the eyes filled by tears said"Yes. Of course!"

Toby put a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and kissed her with passion.

And, here she was, a year and half later, she's about to marry that gorgeous man, love of her life.

"Hun, are you...", Toby entered the door.

"Toby?!", Spencer screamed, "You know that it's a bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I know that it's a bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding. And you look so

hot in that towel.", he smiled and came closer to kiss her. At that moment, someone knock on the door

and appeared Aria, Hanna, Emily and Ali , Spencer's best friends.

"Saved by the bell!", said Toby, kissed softly Spencer's lips and added"I'll be waiting for you in the

hall."

"Girls, can't believe, tomorrow at this time, we'll be all married women!", said Hanna exciting.

"Yeah, we've only missed you, Spenc!", added Aria.

Spencer get out the closet in her wedding dress that Hanna specially designed for Spencer.

"Wow, it's not because I've designed her, but your wedding dress stands on you fabulous!", said Hanna.

The rest of girls agreed.

They left the kids on a babysitting the boys so they could gossiping a little.

"Does anyone know does Mona come?", Ali asked.

"I sent her the invitation but as you all know, we'll never sure with her!, answered Spencer.

"She's Mona!", said everyone at the same time.

"Time to go!", Emily said.

First her maid of honor and after her Spencer came into the church. Toby was waiting.

Everyone took his spot and the ceremony begun. Lots of honest smiles has been shared during the

ceremony and, after the priest has pronounce Mr and Mrs Cavanough, over the hall spread a huge

applause.


End file.
